Charming Trouble
by Les-Pluies
Summary: Adèle, petite brune française de bientôt 17 ans, trouve refuge dans la chaleureuse maison des Weasley après qu'on lui ai révélé une perturbante information sur sa famille. Elle va alors entamer une première année à Poudlard en compagnie des jumeaux et devra jongler entre sa quête familiale et les joies que sa nouvelle école et ses occupants lui réservent !
1. Prologue

Elle se tenait droite devant la porte de cette rocambolesque maison, se maudissant d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide. Que faisait-elle là ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir leur dire ? Elle comptait intérieurement les secondes. Si personne n'ouvrait lorsque elle arriverait à vingt, elle ferait demi-tour. Sa main se crispa sur le manche de sa valise et elle toucha ses cheveux du bout des doigts pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous à peu près en place.

De la lumière s'échappait des nombreuses fenêtres de la maison aux multiples étages et elle entendait des voix provenant de l'intérieur. La maison était pourtant bien habitée, alors pourquoi personne ne daignait venir lui ouvrir la porte ? Elle prit une grande inspiration en même temps que son courage qu'elle empoigna et frappa de nouveau. Le cœur de l'adolescente battit plus fort contre sa poitrine quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher. C'est une jolie jeune fille rousse qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir, suis-je bien chez les Weasley ? s'entendit-elle demander.

L'adolescente se répétait mentalement le nom de celui qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle était arrivée pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper au moment de le demander.

\- Tu es au bon endroit, déclara la résidente d'un ton enthousiaste. Tu es dans la classe de Fred et George ? Tu es venue pour les voir ? C'est curieux, je ne t'ai jamais vue à Poudlard. Oh, excuse moi je suis bête, je t'en prie entre !

Ginny Weasley se décala pour laisser la place à la nouvelle arrivante de passer avec sa valise. La jeune fille hésita sur le pas de la porte. Après tout, elle ne savait pas qui était les fameux Fred et George dont elle venait d'entendre parler. Elle cherchait Arthur, un homme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine et qui était, à sa connaissance, la seule personne capable de l'aider. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler. Personne ne s'attendait à la voir débarquer ici et elle redoutait fortement la confrontation qu'elle aurait avec ces inconnus. Elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait s'expliquer.

La jeune fille en face d'elle la regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant probablement pourquoi elle ne se décidait pas à rentrer. Finalement, la petite brune se décida à ouvrir de nouveau la bouche pour demander ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

\- Je m'appelle Adèle, je cherche Arthur Weasley.  
\- Ginny ! C'est qui à la porte ? Cria une voix masculine à l'adresse de la petite rousse.  
\- Tu nous caches un garçon ? Renchérit une autre en riant malicieusement.  
\- Il est dans le salon, me répondit-elle en ignorant les voix des garçons.

Adèle Brisebois esquissa un léger sourire malgré l'angoisse qui s'emparait de son corps. Elle pénétra dans la chaleureuse maison et se retint de regarder partout autour d'elle. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'avait vu une maison aussi pleine de vie. Elle se sentit tout de suite enveloppée par la gaieté ambiante et des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient plus ou moins nettement. Elles semblaient venir de toutes les pièces de la maison et une délicieuse odeur d'épices flottait jusque dans l'entrée. Le nombre de chaussures en désordre près du paillasson étonna Adèle qui n'en avait jamais vu autant réunit au même endroit. La jeune rousse prénommée Ginny lui adressa un sourire rassurant tout en lui intimant de la suivre dans le salon.

\- Papa, il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Adèle n'osa pas s'avancer d'avantage et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, soudain prise au dépourvu par les cinq têtes rousses qui la fixaient à présent. Elle se sentie terriblement mal à l'aise et les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Bonsoir jeune demoiselle ! lança Arthur Weasley tout en se levant du canapé sur lequel il était installé pour aller à sa rencontre. Que me vaut le plaisir de cette rencontre ?  
\- Je m'appelle Adèle Brisebois.

Le sorcier sembla d'abord surpris, puis une brève expression de peine traversa son visage. Enfin, ce fut la bienveillance qu'Adèle pût lire sur les traits de l'homme qui se tenait face à elle.

\- Je suis venue pour connaître mes parents.

Hey !

Petit prologue assez radin en informations je vous l'accorde, mais qui j'espère vous donnera envie de lire le chapitre 1 !

J'ai dans l'idée que cette histoire soit évidemment avec des passages drôles et assez rythmés, et je veux absolument éviter le côté drama queen ! Adèle ne sera pas un personnage parfait à qui il n'arrive que des trucs nuls.

En espérant qu'il n'y ai pas trop de fautes, je viens de le corriger en ayant été malade toute la nuit, pas la meilleure situation.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, bye !


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

\- Maman !  
\- Oui Ron ?  
\- Mes robes de sorcier sont toutes devenues trop petites ! Je te jure, elles m'arrivent pratiquement aux genoux !  
\- Mais tu as subi un sort d'élongation pendant l'été ou quoi ? se plaignit Molly Weasley. Et bien on essaiera dans trouver d'occasion sur le chemin de Traverse samedi, soupira-t-elle.

Dans la pièce d'à côté setrouvaient les jumeaux, la petite dernière de la famille et Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier montrait à ses enfants sa dernière trouvaille moldue et ils le bombardaient de questions pour avoir un maximum de précisions. Tous les trois parlaient en même temps, si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas la mystérieuse jeune fille à l'extérieur qui frappait à leur porte. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle réitéra son geste que Ginny en prit conscience et alla ouvrir. Elle fut aussi étonnée que ravie de voir sur son pallier une adolescente qui devait avoir l'âge de Fred et George. L'imagination de Ginny s'emballa rapidement et lui fit s'inventer tout un tas de scénarios quant à l'identité de la brune en face d'elle. Peut-être était-ce une amie de ses frères, ou, encore mieux, une petite-copine ? Elle fut rapidement ramenée sur terre par Adèle qui lui apprit vouloir s'entretenir avec son père et ne semblait nullement s'intéresser à ses deux grands dadais de frères.

Ginny la fit entrer et lui jeta de petits coups d'œil discrets pour observer ses réactions. L'inconnue paraissait nerveuse, elle regardait tout autour d'elle et avait les lèvres pincées par l'angoisse. Elle tenait ferment ses valises près d'elle et ses mains semblaient soudées aux manches. Ginny l'invita à passer devant elle pour rejoindre le salon où se trouvait son père.

Adèle et Arthur Weasley s'isolèrent dans l'atelier du sorcier aguerri. Le reste de la famille se réunit dans le salon et tous s'interrogèrent sur l'identité de la jeune fille et sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien rechercher, à l'exception de Molly Weasley. La mère de famille restait silencieuse depuis que la jeune fille s'était présentée. Molly se doutait de ce qui se tramait dans la pièce voisine. Arthur lui avait fait part de ce qu'il traficotait avec quelques collègues de confiance du ministère et elle se doutait que la présence de la jeune sorcière était liée à tout cela. Elle attendait patiemment d'être seule avec son mari pour avoir plus d'informations, d'autant plus qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour la jeune fille. Elle avait frappé à leur porte seule, accompagnée de deux larges valises, alors que la nuit tombait.

Adèle et Arthur parlèrent pendant près d'une heure et la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Enfin, ils sortirent de l'atelier. La jeune fille avait l'air aussi épuisée qu'à son arrivée, bien qu'un mince sourire étirait ses lèvres. De son côté, Arthur paraissait fatigué et ses traits s'étaient tirés. Malgré ça, il souriait de toutes ses dents et poussa la jeune fille devant lui pour la présenter à l'ensemble de sa famille qui les fixaient avec intérêt.

\- J'aimerais vous présenter Adèle Brisebois. Elle va rester avec nous jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, on verra pour la suite, déclara Arthur, la fin de sa phrase s'adressant plus à Adèle qu'au reste de sa famille. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny chérie, ça ne te dérange pas de partagée ta chambre pour le temps qu'il reste s'il te plait ?  
\- Pas de problème, répondit l'adolescente en souriant.  
\- Tu veux monter tes affaires dès maintenant Adèle ?

La jeune sorcière, qui jusqu'à présent ne laissait jamais bien longtemps poser son regard sur les membres de cette famille, releva les yeux vers Arthur Weasley pour lui répondre.

\- J'aimerais bien si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai peur de ne pas être de très bonne compagnie ce soir, déclara la jeune fille.  
\- Suis moi, je vais te montrer ma chambre, lui dit la cadette des Weasley, contente de pouvoir se rendre utile.

Adèle suivit Ginny hors du salon et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre ses bagages pour les monter à la main, celles-ci se soulevèrent d'elles même dans les aires. George Weasley - ou peut-être était-ce Fred, Adèle ne pouvait pas différencier les jumeaux l'un de l'autre - tenait sa baguette qu'il pointait en direction des bagages de la jeune invitée. Il les fit léviter jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la cage d'escalier. Adèle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement auquel il répondit franchement. Ginny se saisit de la main de la jeune fille pour l'entrainer à sa suite dans l'étroit escalier.

\- Bienvenue dans ton havre de paix ! s'exclama la jeune rousse en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, cette pièce sera comme une bulle qui te protègera de toute la testostérone qu'il y a dans cette maison.  
\- Tes frères sont si envahissant ? demanda Adèle en souriant face à la description que venait de faire Ginny.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée. Et encore, il n'y en a que trois à la maison en ce moment !  
\- Parce que vous êtes combien ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Sept. Neuf en comptant les parents. Et toi, tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
\- Non, je suis fille unique, répondit Adèle.

« _Du moins à ma connaissance_ » compléta-t-elle intérieurement.

Les deux jeunes filles installèrent le lit d'Adèle et cette dernière tomba de fatigue dès qu'elle eut la tête posée sur l'oreiller. Les émotions fortes qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours et l'accueil si chaleureux de la famille Weasley auquel elle ne s'attendait pas l'avaient épuisé. Elle se retrouvait dans le silence paisible de ses rêves, le seul endroit qui restait à elle et qui n'avait pas été chamboulé ces derniers temps.

Le lendemain matin, Adèle descendit les escaliers déjà habillée, des cheveux bien coiffés et le teint réveillé. Il était près de neuf heure et elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien et aussi longtemps depuis ce qui lui semblait être des mois ! A la table de la cuisine, elle ne trouva que Ginny. Elle s'assit face à elle et se servit d'un peu de tout. N'ayant pas dîner la veille, elle avait une faim de loup.

\- Je pensais que George était l'être humain qui avait le sommeil le plus profond du monde, mais visiblement je lui ai trouvé une concurrente de taille !  
\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dit pas que j'ai parlé en dormant, appréhenda Adèle.  
\- Non pas du tout, mais j'ai bien cru que tu te réveillerais plusieurs fois. Dans le noir je n'ai pas arrêté de me cogner pour sortir de ma chambre, expliqua la petite rousse. Et tu sais, tu pouvais descendre en pyjama pour le p'tit dej, l'informa-t-elle en désignant le sien. C'est encore les vacances !

Adèle allait lui répondre que ça ne la dérangeait pas, que chez elle ils avaient l'habitude de toujours se préparer avant de rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de la tornade qu'étaient les jumeaux Weasley et qui avaient visiblement décidé d'aborder l'ensemble des clichés qui pouvaient exister sur ses origines :

\- Notre mangeuse de grenouille a bien dormi ? S'exclama celui qui s'installait à sa droite.  
\- À moins que tu ne préfères les escargots, renchérit le second à sa gauche.  
\- Au risque de vous décevoir, je n'ai jamais goûté ni l'un ni l'autre. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez, je ne sors pas non plus tous les matins acheter ma baguette de pain habillée d'une marinière et d'un béret, plaisanta Adèle.  
\- Et pour ce qui est du côté romantique et séducteur, ce sont aussi des clichés sur les Français ? Demanda celui de gauche pour la taquiner.  
\- Laissez-moi garder une part de mystère, leur répondit Adèle amusée. C'est mon accent qui vous a fait deviner que j'étais française ou mon prénom ?  
\- Même si c'était de gros indices, ni l'un ni l'autre, la contredit l'un des jumeaux. Hier soir Papa nous a dit que tu venais de France.

Adèle les remerciait intérieurement de ne poser aucune question sur la raison de sa venue, pour le moins inattendue. Elle avait fait le trajet seule depuis la France et ne se sentait pas d'humeur à raconter ce qui l'avait poussé dans cette aventure à ces hôtes, qui étaient encore des inconnus à ses yeux.

\- Alors ... lequel de vous deux est Fred, et lequel est George ? demanda-t-elle subitement pour relancer la conversation. C'est assez perturbant quand on ne vous connait pas de ne pas pouvoir vous différencier.  
\- Chacun sa part de mystère, déclara l'un deux accompagné d'un air faussement charmeur.  
\- Enfin George, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de mystérieux là-dedans. Je suis plus beau, c'est tout. La différence est même assez saisissante. J'en viens même à me demander ce que l'on peut bien nous trouver de si ressemblant.  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai toujours envié ces trois tâches de rousseurs que tu avais de plus que moi. Elles te donnent un petit quelque chose en plus que je ne peux nier, admis le présumé-George.  
\- Vous nous sortez le même petit jeu dès que quelqu'un vous demande ça, soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. George a un grain de beauté dans le cou. Mais quand tu les connaîtras mieux tu verras que Fred est le plus insupportable. La plupart des gens les reconnaissent grâce à ça, fit-elle pour couper court au jeu de ses frères qu'elle connaissait par cœur.  
\- Sale traitre, dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

Adèle ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cet échange et à la synchronisation des jumeaux à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle trouvait ces trois-là très spontanés. Elle s'apprêtait à détourner le sujet de la conversation vers Poudlard, l'école qu'elle espérait pouvoir intégrer cette année quand elle vit Arthur Weasley entrer dans la cuisine et lui intimer d'un signe de la tête de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. La légèreté que lui avait apporté les garçons s'évapora et c'est l'appréhension qui l'envahit. Elle se devait de ne pas espérer trop fort, au risque d'être déçue. Arthur ouvrit la porte de son atelier et la laissa entrer en premier. Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises disponibles, tandis qu'il prenait place à côté d'elle. Son visage semblait être dénué de toute expression, comme lorsqu'un médecin s'apprête à vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et qu'il se doit de se détacher de votre situation pour ne pas en être trop imprégné. Cela ne rassurait en rien Adèle qui, bien qu'elle essayait de se modérer, espérait beaucoup.

\- Je suis allé au ministère ce matin pour voir Tiberius Ogden, l'homme qui t'a contacté. Je l'ai informé de ton arrivé et il m'a confirmé qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne le voir rapidement dans la semaine pour que tu puisses faire des tests. Si tu le souhaite évidemment. Mais j'imagine que si tu es venue jusqu'ici, c'est pour connaitre la vérité, présuma Arthur.  
\- J'aimerais bien y aller le plus tôt possible, si ça ne vous dérange pas, répondit-elle après l'avoir attentivement écouté. Et une fois que j'aurais passé ces tests, vous savez si une réponse pourrait arriver rapidement ? Est-ce qu'il existe une liste où tous les sorciers ayant perdu un enfant dans les mêmes conditions seraient recensés ? Ce serait plus facile pour faire le lien entre nous.  
\- Malheureusement ça n'est pas aussi facile, déclara Arthur pour calmer les attentes de la jeune fille. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu peux avoir de la chance, si tes parents travaillent au ministère dans ce cas on pourra plus facilement retrouver leur trace. Sinon cela va demander un peu de recherche, et nous devons rester discret. Ce dont tu dois vraiment avoir conscience, c'est que tes parents sont peut-être décédés depuis longtemps. Beaucoup de sorciers ont perdu la vie la dernière fois que Tu-Sais-Qui était là. On peut très bien retrouver leur identité sans pour autant que tu sois en mesure de les rencontrer.  
\- Je sais bien, avoua-t-elle, bien qu'elle laissait cette idée toute au fond de ses pensées, le plus loin possible.  
\- Bien, alors je te propose que l'on y aille demain.

Adèle releva les yeux vers Arthur, un sourire d'abord timide sur les lèvres qui se transforma en un réel signe de gratitude et de joie.

\- Merci beaucoup.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

A l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de la maison, on ne pouvait échapper à la chaleur écrasante de cette fin de mois d'Août. La rentrée était dans quelques jours mais l'été était encore bien là. Fred, George, Ron et Ginny avaient empoigné leurs balais pour une partie Quidditch arrangée, profitant de la vitesse de leur balai pour se rafraîchir comme ils le pouvaient. Adèle, plus habituée à jouer au Cognepoing qui était le sport favori à Beauxbâtons, avait décliné l'invitation. Elle n'était de toute façon pas très sportive et ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser. Elle était donc assise dans l'herbe, un livre entre les mains, levant les yeux de temps à autre vers eux pour les regarder jouer. Elle gardait cependant dans un coin de sa tête la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Arthur Weasley le matin même et ne cessait de penser au lendemain.

La jeune brune leva les yeux de son livre pour regarder la petite troupe descendre des airs.

\- T'es sûre de pas vouloir jouer ? lui demanda celui qu'elle supposait être Fred.

\- Absolument sûre. Sur un balai je ne suis forte qu'à la course !

\- Ah mais ça peut s'arranger ! s'exclama le second des jumeaux. Si tu souhaites défier les batteurs les plus rapide de tout Poudlard, il te suffit de demander !

Adèle les regarda, faisant mine de peser le pour et le contre alors qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision. Elle ne voulait pas dire non à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui proposer comme activité et donner l'impression qu'elle préférait rester à part, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas.

\- Va pour une course ! s'exclama la jeune fille en se relevant.

\- Tout doux la petite Française, avant de te lancer là-dedans il faut que tu saches que chez nous, il faut un enjeu.

\- Un enjeu ?

\- On pari ! Sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt, expliqua Fred.

\- Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, l'avertit Ron.

Les jumeaux affichaient un air espiègle et leurs sourires s'agrandirent lorsque la jeune fille leur confirma qu'elle était partante pour jouer avec eux.

\- Vous voulez parier quoi ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- J'hésite ... commença l'un d'eux. C'est vrai que l'on ne te connait pas beaucoup.

\- Alors c'est plus dur pour savoir ce qui t'embêterai vraiment, continua le second.

\- Mon cher Fred, ne penses-tu pas que nous avons-là une occasion en or pour apprendre de nouvelles choses sur notre jeune invitée ?

\- Qui plus est, des choses compromettantes ou peu glorifiantes, en effet.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous avez en tête ? s'enquit Adèle, peu rassurée.

\- Nous aimerions connaitre l'une de tes plus grandes hontes !

\- Ça me va, leur concéda-t-elle en souriant après avoir levé les yeux au ciel. Mais moi je gagne quoi ?

\- L'immense honneur et privilège de te voir escorter lors de ton arrivée dans la Grande Salle par les deux garçons les plus beaux !

\- Les plus ingénieux !

\- Les plus talentueux !

\- Et les plus populaires de tout Poudlard ! termina celui qu'elle identifiait comment étant George.

Le silence qui suivit témoignait de l'intérêt que portait la jeune fille à leur proposition.

\- Je croyais qu'en général, ceux qui escortent une fille sont soit des princes, soit des gardes du corps.

Un petit gloussement moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas toi George, mais j'ai comme l'impression que la jeune demoiselle est en train d'insinuer que nous n'avons l'allure ni de l'un, ni de l'autre.

\- J'en suis fort blessé.

\- Et moi j'en suis fort navrée les garçons mais j'avoue ne pas être grandement intéressée par votre proposition. Elle n'est pas très équitable.

\- Dans ce cas, proposa de nouveau Fred l'air mystérieux, si tu gagnes on te révèle quelque chose que l'on n'a encore jamais dit à personne.

\- Une invention super secrète.

\- Ça roule ! Je suis partante !

Adèle amena son balai jusqu'à elle à l'aide d'un sort d'attraction et les trois participants s'alignèrent après avoir déterminé un parcours à suivre. Ginny et Ron se trouvaient déjà dans les airs prêts à arbitrer et à donner le top départ. Une fois tout le monde sur son balai, ils énoncèrent le décompte et chacun des trois sorciers s'élança. Si Adèle n'était pas une grande fan des sports d'équipe, elle adorait néanmoins faire la course avec son père depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle se trouvait juste derrière des deux rouquins et il lui suffit de deux virages bien négociés pour prendre la tête de la course. Elle voyait déjà l'un des grands pins qu'ils avaient déterminé dans le parcours, dernière étape avant la ligne droite menant à l'arrivée. Confiante, elle s'engagea dans un virage serré et ne se retrouva qu'à quelques mètres d'un hibou qui volait droit sur elle. Elle l'évita de justesse, tirant le manche de son balai pour l'orienter vers le ciel. Elle se stabilisa plusieurs mètres au-dessus, essoufflée et le cœur battant la chamade. Elle se retourna pour vérifier que le hibou allait bien et le vit se diriger tranquillement en direction de la maison des Weasley. Il n'était manifestement pas le moins du monde chamboulé par la mort qu'il venait d'éviter de justesse. Adèle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir les garçons franchirent la ligne d'arrivée. Elle relança son balai tranquillement dans leur direction, dégoûtée et peu pressée de les entendre se vanter de leur victoire totalement injuste.

La jeune fille les vit se taper dans la main l'air nonchalant, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres, comme s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils allaient gagner et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de vrai défi.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez cet air-là ? J'allais gagner ! s'exclama Adèle en fronçant les sourcils. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce fichu hibou sur mon chemin, bougonna-t-elle.

\- Et merci à Errol, ce super hibou qui arrive toujours quand on ne s'y attend pas !

\- Son intelligence est sous-estimée.

\- Parce qu'en plus c'était votre hibou ? s'écria-t-elle. Désolé mais ça ne compte pas. J'allais gagner et c'est votre hibou qui m'a fait perdre.

\- Une victoire est une victoire, on avait établi aucune règle en rapport avec un quelconque hibou saboteur de course, manifesta Fred.

Les trois petites têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux arbitres.

\- Et bien ... commença Ron, c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas vraiment juste d'annuler la victoire. Ce n'est pas Fred et George qui ont mis Errol ici. Et ça aurait pu être n'importe quel hibou.

\- On a qu'à faire une revanche ! proposa Ginny en bonne médiatrice. Ça satisfait tout le monde ? Vous, dit la petite rousse en pointant les jumeaux, vous gardez votre victoire. Et Adèle peut retenter sa chance, parce qu'on a toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle allait gagner.

\- Ok ça me va, concéda Adèle.

\- Nouveau pari ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

Cette fois-ci, si les jumeaux gagnaient, Adèle n'aurait plus le droit de dire « non » de la soirée. Ne risquant pas de révéler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la gêner ou la mettre dans une position délicate avec ce gage, elle avait accepté. Ce qui fut une erreur, puisqu'elle perdit également cette manche, et cette fois-ci ce n'était en aucun cas à cause d'un hibou bigleux. Les jumeaux avaient cerné certaines de ses techniques et l'avaient empêché tout au long de la course de les appliquer. L'avantage lorsque l'on fait partie d'une équipe qui a l'habitude de concourir, c'est que l'on sait repérer les faiblesses de ses adversaires !

La jeune fille, pourtant bonne joueuse, gardait en tête qu'elle aurait pu gagner et ce résultat lui laissait un goût amer en bouche.

\- Oh allez cocotte, fais pas cette tête, tu prendras ta revanche un jour ! s'amusa Fred.

\- J'y compte bien ! Hors de question que je reste sur une défaite. Mais je crois que la chance n'est pas avec moi aujourd'hui, je vais me retirer de tout jeu comportant un quelconque pari pour aujourd'hui. Je crois même que je vais même me retirer de la conversation et aller prendre une douche, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud avec tout ça !

Adèle était confortablement installée dans le canapé des Weasley en compagnie, comme plutôt dans l'après-midi, de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux. Ils venaient de finir de dîner et le reste de la famille était parti vaquer à ses occupations. Les jumeaux s'étaient installés à même le sol avec des coussins pour être plus proche d'Adèle, et en particulier de l'assortiment de bonbons qu'elle avait amené et partageait avec eux.

\- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Ron, curieux devant toutes les petites billes colorées que contenait un sachet. Ça fait quoi ? Tu prends la couleur du bonbon ? Ou chaque couleur représente une émotion ? tenta-t-il de deviner.

\- Pas du tout, le contredit Adèle. Ça c'est des bonbons moldus. Donc ça ne fait rien du tout.

\- Ah ...

\- Surtout cache pas ta déception, railla la jeune invitée. Ma tante s'est mariée à un moldu, et ma cousine n'a pas de pouvoir magique. Alors elle m'apprend des trucs de moldu, et les bonbons ont été notre sujet de comparaison préféré quand on avait dix ans.

\- C'est trop cool d'avoir des moldus dans sa famille, s'exclama Ron. Tu peux choisir « étude des moldus » en option et avoir des supers notes.

\- Si seulement mon père pensait comme toi, répondit Adèle en riant. Il a eu du mal à s'y faire, ça a fait perdre son titre de noblesse à ma famille de ne plus être exclusivement de « sang-pur », expliqua-t-elle en prenant un ton qui laissait facilement comprendre qu'elle trouvait ces histoires grotesques. Alors il ne voit pas les choses exactement comme toi.

\- Ta famille faisait partie de la noblesse ? s'étonna George.

\- Oui, mais ça n'a rien de si prestigieux. C'est juste un titre qui nous a été accordé. En France, on ne fait pas parti de la noblesse uniquement si on hérite du titre ou si l'on est riche, expliqua la jeune fille.

Cela ne gênait en rien Adèle de parler de l'histoire de sa famille. Elle faisait cependant toujours attention à la manière dont elle racontait les choses : elle ne voulait paraître ni hautaine ni totalement désinvolte.

\- Ma famille est une ancienne Maison de Faits. Ça signifie qu'à chaque génération un membre de ma famille a servi la France, en réalisant des actions ou en faisant des découvertes pour la paix ou quelque chose comme ça. J'avoue que j'ai plus vraiment l'historique de toutes les possibilités en tête pour avoir ce titre. Mais en plus de ça il faut assurer une période de préservation du sang. Et chez nous on n'a plus honoré ni l'un, ni l'autre, termina Adèle avec un léger rire qui montrait son détachement.

Bien que cette histoire ne la touchait par particulièrement, Adèle eu un pincement au cœur en repensant à ses parents. Ils lui manquaient presque autant qu'elle leur en voulait.

\- Dis donc Adèle, puisque la discussion pour mieux te connaitre est lancée, tu n'avais pas un truc à nous raconter ? proposa Fred d'une voix malicieuse.

\- En effet, confirma-t-elle. Ça va aller vite, je vous préviens. C'était très gênant et j'en entend encore parler. Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment ma pire honte mais en tout cas elle est assez récente puisque ça s'est passé l'année dernière.

\- On s'en contentera, lui dit George.

\- Bon, alors ce jour-là j'étais de corvée de volière avec un petit groupe et sous la supervision de notre professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. A savoir que dans cette voilière, il y a un hibou odieux. Le sheitan des rapaces. Et j'ai vu cet oiseau de malheur voler droit sur moi. En voulant l'éviter, j'ai fait un pas de côté et j'ai glissé. Je me suis retrouvée couverte de fiente sur toute la jambe et sur les mains. Et tout ça devant beaucoup trop de témoins.

\- Ça ne devait pas être joli à voir, compatit Ginny tout en se retenant de se moquer.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère, la contredit Fred. Ce hibou est fantastique.

\- Je suis bien content que tu es perdu la course de tout à l'heure, conclu l'un des jumeaux en riant.

Après une dernière heure de discussion sur les différences entre Poudlard et Beauxbâtons, les deux plus jeunes des Weasley montèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Adèle récupérait les bonbons qu'il restait pour une prochaine fois.

\- Vous n'avez pas profité de mon second gage, fit remarquer Adèle aux garçons.

\- On sait, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Vous étiez à court d'idées ?

\- S'il y a bien une chose à savoir sur nous, c'est qu'on n'est jamais à court d'idées, répondit George.

\- Nous sommes simplement des êtres miséricordieux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas supporté deux gages dans la même journée vu les cernes que tu as sous les yeux.

\- Jolie façon de me dire que j'ai une sale gueule, répliqua Adèle avant de rire de leur échange. C'est sympa de votre part, mais j'imagine que vous vous rattraperez.

\- Compte là-dessus ! On n'a qu'à dire que tu nous en dois une, suggéra Fred.

\- On ne doit pas avoir la même définition de la miséricorde en France !

Adèle leur sourit une dernière fois avant de monter les escaliers qui la conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny et elle s'endormit tard, se tournant et se retournant pour trouver le sommeil. L'idée de sa visite au ministère le lendemain l'angoissait maintenant que plus aucun rouquin n'étaient là pour lui changer les idées.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !


	4. Chapitre 3

Adèle et Arthur se tenaient devant l'entrée du ministère. Arthur adressa à la jeune fille un sourire confiant pour l'encourager à entrer. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, et il attendait patiemment qu'elle soit prête.

Adèle était angoissée. Après avoir été adopté par André et Marie-Lou Brisebois, elle n'avait jamais eu vent que ces-derniers n'étaient en aucun cas ses parents biologiques, et sa présence en Angleterre avait tout à voir avec la recherche de ses origines **.** Pour se rassurer, la petite brune avait brossé ses cheveux au moins trois fois avant de quitter la maison et avait décidé de porter les lunettes qu'elle possédait pour lire, pensant que cela lui donnait un côté plus sérieux. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, mais on se rassure comme on peut quand on est stressé.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra d'un pas décidé dans l'immense bâtiment. Elle avait fait tout ce chemin pour ça. La jeune fille perdit bien vite toute son assurance et laissa Mr. Weasley la conduire au bon endroit. Elle totalement perdue au milieu de cette foule de sorciers pressés. Arthur la mena jusque devant un bureau dans lequel ils entrèrent après avoir frappé, et il lui présenta Tiberius Ogden, le sorcier qui lui avait envoyer la lettre. Autrement dit, la personne qui n'avait fait que bouleverser sa vie.

-Enchanté Mademoiselle Brisebois, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin ! déclara-t-il joyeusement.  
\- Moi de même, fit plus timidement Adèle en répondant à sa poignée de main.  
\- Il ne faut pas que nous perdions de temps, plus vite nous vous ferons passer les quelques tests et mieux ce sera !

Les « quelques tests » dont on avait pu parler à Adèle furent plus rapides que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Tiberius Ogden lui fit tout d'abord boire une potion translucide qu'il présenta comme le meilleur moyen de préparer et ouvrir l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il espérait que la légilimancie pourrait leur venir en aide, qu'Adèle aurait gardé un lointain souvenir du visage de ses parents auquel sa mémoire ne lui donnait plus accès mais que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait retrouver. Malheureusement, cette méthode bien que peu complexe leur demanda du temps et ne leur appris rien. Les souvenirs qu'ils cherchaient avaient bien peu de chance d'exister, puisque les souvenirs d'un nourrisson, lorsqu'il était possible d'y avoir accès, étaient rarement visuels.

Après cette première expérience, Tiberius essaya plusieurs sortilèges, lui demanda par intermittence si un nom lui venait à l'esprit, si elle sentait quelque chose, ce qui ne fut pas non plus le cas. Il lui préleva ensuite quelques-uns de ses cheveux ondulés, le son de sa voix, son odeur et un peu de salive qui selon lui pourraient lui être utile dans la confection d'une potion.

-Avez-vous votre baguette avec vous, mademoiselle ? Voyez-vous, il existe un lien magique entre des sorciers parents, expliqua-t-il une fois qu'elle lui eut donné sa baguette. Tout comme votre identité, ce lien peut se percevoir à travers votre baguette, il y laisse une emprunte. En revanche obtenir ces informations est plus difficile lorsque c'est un autre sorcier que le propriétaire de la baguette qui les cherche.

Après ces explications, le sorcier rempli un petit flacon d'eau et y trempa le bout de la baguette d'Adèle. Il resta un moment en silence, le visage dur et concentré, puis murmura une formule qui parut longue et complexe à la jeune fille. Une fois les dernières paroles prononcées, elle vit l'eau prendre une teinte rosé lumineuse et Tiberius lui rendit sa baguette après avoir refermé le flacon.

-Je pense avoir tout ce qu'il me faut. Dès ce soir, jeune fille, je m'occupe de concocter la potion qui nous en apprendra plus sur l'identité de tes parents ! Cela prendra quelques jours, mais je te ferais parvenir l'information dès que je l'aurais.

Adèle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Bientôt elle connaîtrait le véritable nom de ses parents, dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence il y a de ça deux semaines. Tout allait très vite et elle avait la sensation de n'avoir jamais pris autant de risques, ce qui l'effrayait autant que ça la grisait.

Elle et Arthur remercièrent chaleureusement Tiberius Ogden avant de s'en aller discrètement. Arthur, qui comptait rester au ministère pour la journée, raccompagna la jeune fille jusqu'au cheminée pour qu'elle puisse rentré dans la maison familiale. Sur le chemin, il prit son air bienveillant qui lui allait si bien et lui demanda :

-Adèle, surtout ne te sens obligé de rien, mais les enfants m'ont posé des questions sur toi. Notamment sur la raison de ton arrivée à la maison. Est-ce que tu voudrais que je leur explique ? Peut-être que tu préfères ne rien dire, ce que je comprends et respecte, mais j'ai aussi pensé qu'il était possible que tu ne veuilles pas avoir à t'expliquer et que si quelqu'un le faisait pour toi, alors cela t'enlèverai un poids des épaules.  
\- Je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle en souriant, toujours un peu plus admirative de la gentillesse dont était capable cet homme. Je ne veux pas vous mettre dans une situation délicate et que vous soyez obligé de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. Et je crois que je préfère si cela vient de moi, décida la jeune sorcière. Si je n'en parle pas, ils pourraient penser que c'est un sujet tabou ou sensible, alors que pas tant que ça finalement. Je leur en parlerai bientôt.

Adèle était allongée à même le sol dans le jardin. Il faisait moins chaud que la veille, tout lui paraissait plus doux aujourd'hui. Elle était occupée à regarder un coquelicot qu'elle faisait lentement léviter au-dessus d'elle, le quittant des yeux de temps à autres lorsqu'elle croyait sentir une petite bête lui monter dessus, sensation qui gâchait tout le charme de la scène qu'elle se créait.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'un des jumeaux après avoir utilisé sa main pour protéger ses yeux clairs du soleil.

-Tu fais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Je fais voler une fleur, comme tu peux le voir.  
\- C'est pas un peu chiant comme occupation ?  
\- Un peu, je te l'accorde. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?  
\- Je viens, par la simple présence de ma fabuleuse personne, te sauver de ton ennui.  
\- Quelle grandeur d'âme, je suis flattée que mon sort te préoccupes, répliqua la jeune fille en riant.

Elle se redressa pour pouvoir lui parler sans être gênée par le soleil et chercha des yeux un quelconque grain de beauté qui se trouverait dans son cou pour savoir s'il s'agissait de Fred ou de George. Le rouquin avait bien remarqué ce qu'elle était en train de faire et s'en amusa.

-Tu trouveras rien, l'aida-t-il pour qu'elle devine qu'il s'agissait de Fred.  
\- Désolé, il me faudra encore un peu de temps pour faire la différence.  
\- Pas de soucis, répondit-il en s'allongeant, les bras croisés derrière la nuque.  
\- A tout hasard, tu ne serais pas venu avec l'idée d'une occupation, d'un jeu ? Parce que si tu pensais que mon ennui allait disparaître seulement en te regardant, ce n'est malheureusement pas suffisant.  
\- Si tu comptes mes tâches de rousseurs, tu en as pour un moment, lui proposa-t-il.  
\- C'est vrai, approuva Adèle en riant, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas trop, désolée.  
\- Comment ça tu n'es pas intéressée ? s'indigna Fred. Tu te rends compte du nombre de filles qui voudraient être à ta place ? Avoir le privilège de passer une semaine en notre compagnie, pouvoir nous détailler d'aussi près ?  
\- Parce que vous avez un harem tous les deux à Poudlard ?  
\- Tu en doutes ?  
\- Un peu. Désolé mais tous les deux vous n'êtes ni de beaux bruns ténébreux, ni de grands sportifs-intello-gendre parfait.  
\- Parce qu'en France il ne faut appartenir qu'à l'une de ces deux catégories pour plaire ? se moqua le rouquin.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle précipitamment, mais ce sont les profils ... classiques, expliqua Adèle pas vraiment sûre des mots qu'elle employait. Ceux auxquels on s'attend à avoir une horde de fille derrière eux quoi. Le genre décrit dans les livres et les films. Oh et puis tu m'embêtes ! conclue la jeune fille, s'entend qu'elle allait s'empêtrer pile là où Fred voulait l'emmener.  
\- Et bien il faut croire que les profils « classiques » finissent par être ennuyeux, et que George et moi on sort de jolies demoiselles de leur lassitude !  
\- Vous m'avez l'air de garçons si généreux, répondit-elle en souriant avec ironie.  
\- Et t'as encore rien vu !  
\- Si pour tout voir il faut faire partie des filles avec qui vous sortez, pas sûre que j'en ai envie.  
\- Touché en plein cœur, répliqua Fred en mimant un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine. Dis donc il va falloir que je t'apprennes à faire des compliments toi, c'est vraiment pas ton fort.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en se remémorant subitement la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. C'est vrai que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai pas été super cool.

Parfois, même si Adèle comprenait parfaitement le second degré, elle prenait les choses au pied de la lettre. La petite brune avait tout à fait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague, mais ne connaissant pas encore assez bien Fred, elle ne pouvait être sûr qu'il n'était pas un peu vexé. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne vouloir blesser personne.

-Pas grave, tu me devras un compliment, la rassura-t-il tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, comme s'il celait une promesse.

-Moi je pense que tu vas aller à Gryffondor !  
\- Mouais, je pense que Poufsouffle c'est aussi une option possible, suggéra Ginny.  
\- D'accord avec Fred et George, je pense qu'elle sera avec nous, déclara Ron.

Comme hier, les quatre derniers de la fratrie et Adèle s'étaient retrouvés sur le canapé autour de bonbons. Chacun y allait de son pronostic sur la future maison de la jeune fille et elle les regardait avec un sourire attendrie au coin des lèvres. Jamais elle n'avait vécu dans une maison aussi animée ! D'un autre côté, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de vivre dans une famille telle que celle des Weasley ?

-C'est quoi déjà les valeurs de la maison à laquelle tu appartenais à Beauxbâtons ? demanda la cadette de la famille.  
\- Et bien il y avait la cohésion, la générosité, l'intellect et la passion, énuméra Adèle.  
\- La passion ? souligna l'un des jumeaux avec un air enjôleur.  
\- Oui. Enfin, je doute qu'ils entendent le terme « passion » de la même manière que vous, s'amusa la jeune fille.  
\- Au moins, on peut être sûr que ça ne correspond pas à Serpentard, conclut Ron.

Tous tombèrent d'accord sur ce point, ce qui mit fin à leur petite conversation du soir. Ils repartirent tous dans leur chambre et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'Adèle et Fred sur le canapé.

-Pourquoi tu es venu à la maison ?

Fred avait toujours su faire preuve de tact.

-Tu peux m'envoyer promener si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, ajouta-t-il pour lui offrir une porte de sortie. Mais ça m'intéresse.  
\- Ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai promis à ton père ce matin que je vous en parlerai de toute façon.

Adèle replia ses genoux contre elle et prit un temps pour choisir ses mots, ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. D'un côté, il lui arrivait quelque chose de fou. Quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux héroïnes de fiction, qui lui avait fait quitter son pays, son école, sa famille, ses repères. Mais elle avait encore du mal à accepter que cela lui arrivait à _elle_. Que c'était bien réel. Et jamais encore elle n'avait eu à poser des mots dessus, à le raconter. Alors elle s'autorisait le droit de faire patienter Fred, le temps de constituer une première phrase assez limpide pour que toutes les suivantes en découlent.

\- J'ai un sérieux problème d'identité, commença la jeune fille en plantant son regard dans celui de Fred. Parce que je n'ai toujours connu que des certitudes. J'avais une confiance absolue en mes parents – pour quel enfant est-ce que ce n'est pas le cas ? Je savais que je ferais ma scolarité à Beauxbâtons depuis que j'ai fait mes premières étincelles de magie, je savais que j'y serais une bonne élève et qu'une fois mon diplôme obtenu je travaillerai dans la fabrication de baguettes de mes parents. Je n'avais jamais eu aucun choix à faire parce que tout était clair, limpide. Je n'avais qu'à apprendre mes cours et me laisser porter.

Adèle s'arrêta un instant. Elle se tourna pour faire face au rouquin qui l'écoutait attentivement, quittant cette position qui lui donnait l'air de se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Et j'ai vécu comme un ours en hibernation jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Tiberius Ogden, qui travaille au ministère avec ton père. Dans sa lettre, il m'apprenait que je faisais peut être partie de la vague des « bébés volés ». Tu en as entendu parlé ? Ça s'est passé quand Tu-sais-qui était au top de sa forme, expliqua Adèle alors que Fred lui avait fait signe qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette histoire. A cette époque, d'après ma lettre, il y avait pas mal de médecins et d'infirmiers corrompus, comme dans chaque régime pas très démocratique. Et contre de l'argent ou une protection de la part de certains mangemorts, on a affirmé à des parents que leur enfant était mort pour les refilés à des familles du côté obscur, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus acerbe.  
\- Donc ... tes parents sont des mangemorts ? essaya de comprendre Fred.  
\- Non. Enfin ils m'ont dit que non, qu'ils ne s'étaient simplement jamais affichés comme des opposants.  
\- Le prend pas mal, mais pourquoi tu es venu à la maison ? Y a pas de liens avec nous ou avec le service de papa au ministère.  
\- Il y avait vos coordonnés sur ma lettre. On m'a dit que ce n'était pas une enquête officielle vu que c'est un peu tendu en ce moment avec le possible retour de Tu-sais-qui, les problèmes de confiance et tous ces trucs de périodes un peu floues. Ils ne veulent pas que ça s'ébruite, alors c'est un petit groupe de sorciers qui se charge de ça. Je crois qu'ils ont plus formé leur brigade de recherche sur la confiance qu'ils avaient entre eux que sur les domaines de compétences.  
\- Et tu-  
\- Fred, je suis flattée que tu ais des questions, mais il est tard, signala la petite brune mi amusée mi gênée.  
\- Alors passe une bonne nuit, parce que demain j'en aurais d'autres de questions ! Et tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Sur ces mots, Fred se releva, attrapa la couverture qu'avait mis Adèle sur ces genoux, et se drapa dedans tel un empereur, offrant à la jeune fille une sortie ridiculement théâtrale.


	5. Chapitre 4

Le soleil se levait sur la maison encore calme des Weasley. Ses doux rayons traversèrent la vitre de la chambre de Ginny pour aller se poser sur le visage endormi de leur jeune invitée. Cette dernière émit un faible grognement, sortant doucement de sa torpeur. Elle tenta en vain de se protéger de cette lumière, attaque matinale à laquelle elle ne parviendrait pas à s'habituer. Pourquoi fallait-il que les Anglais n'aient pas de volets installés à leurs fenêtres ? Dans un soupir résigné, la petite brune se redressa sur son lit. Rien n'y faisait, elle avait toujours été comme ça : la moindre parole, le moindre craquement, la moindre lueur du jour la réveillait.

Avant de se laisser la moindre chance d'être emportée par le fil de ses pensées matinales –celles qui n'ont en général ni queue ni tête-, elle se leva et descendit en silence dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses hôtes tout en profitant de ce silence si éphémère entre ces murs. Dès que les jeunes de la famille se levèrent, Adèle fut assaillie et mitraillée de questions.

\- Alors, tu sais qui sont tes vrais parents ?

\- Et comment ils ont su que tu faisais partie des enfants volés si tes vrais parents ne t'ont pas réclamés ?

La jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de s'aligner sur leur état d'excitation et leur répondit aussi bien avec ses mots qu'avec ses mains qui gesticulaient, comme si ces dernières pouvaient rendre ses explications plus logiques. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle attendait désormais une lettre qui devrait lui révéler l'identité de ses parents, qu'on avait retrouvé son acte de naissance en Angleterre dans un Hôpital dont on sait que le vol d'enfants a été la pratique. Elle répondit ainsi à toutes leurs questions, du moins quand elle le pouvait, et les quatre têtes rousses face à Adèle acquiescèrent d'un air entendu. Puis chacune d'elle se tourna dans un même mouvement vers Molly qui entrait d'un pas énergique – son allure habituelle – dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites encore en pyjama tous les cinq ? On devrait déjà être parti pour le chemin de Traverse !

Ni une ni deux, toute la petite troupe se rua dans les escaliers pour aller se préparer en vitesse afin d'éviter d'attiser le courroux de Mme Weasley. Aujourd'hui était le jour des achats de rentrée scolaire et l'objectif était d'y aller tôt pour profiter des meilleures offres disponibles et éviter la foule de ces derniers jours de vacances.

Une fois tout le monde passé à travers la cheminée, Molly rassembla les effectifs et confia à chacun de ses enfants les articles qu'il devait aller chercher. Cette journée avait été minutieusement orchestrée : Mme Weasley avait au préalable dressé une liste de tout ce dont auraient besoin ses enfants pour l'année à venir, puis elle avait rayé tout ce qu'ils possédaient déjà grâce aux frères ainés, et enfin ce qu'elle avait pu dénicher grâce aux voisins. Il ne restait que peu de choses à acquérir, mais qui étaient néanmoins essentielles.

Il se dispersèrent sous les ordres de leur dictateur des soldes et Adèle suivit les jumeaux qui devaient l'aider avec sa liste personnelle puisqu'ils entreraient dans la même année, et qu'elle ne possédait pratiquement rien du matériel nécessaire en dehors de ses chaudrons, de fioles en verres et de son balai.

Assez rapidement, ils terminèrent d'acheter manuels et uniformes et la jeune fille se laissa guider dans les boutiques préférées des garçons, qui contenaient essentiellement des jeux ou des bonbons magiques. Ils étaient entourés de couleurs vives, d'odeurs sucrées et des rires des passants. Cette petite description n'était que le côté magique de l'endroit. Mais comme dans n'importe quelle période de fortes affluences dans les magasins, il fallait aussi compter sur les odeurs de transpiration et les enfants qui piquent une crise car on leur refuse tel ou tel jouet. En somme, tous leurs sens étaient sollicités, et parfois bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

\- Les garçons, je sais pas vous mais de mon côté je me poserai bien dans un endroit un peu plus calme, proposa Adèle. Le genre d'endroit où il n'y aurait pas d'être humain qui ferait moins d'un mètre vingt.

\- Ça me tente, valida George. Mais… Le rouquin la regarda de haut en bas tandis que son frère jugeait sa taille en plaçant sa main à hauteur de la tête de la jeune fille.

\- Dans ce cas-là on va devoir te laisser là, déclara Fred faussement désolé.

\- Sérieusement ? Une blague sur la taille ? Ça doit être la chose la plus facile à faire quand on mesure plus d'un mètre 80, se défendit Adèle.

\- Ouais, on la laisse là. Elle est bien trop insolente cette enfant.

\- Complètement d'accord, valida George en prenant la direction du Chaudron Baveur avec son frère.

\- Eh mais attendez moi ! Moins vite avec vos grandes jambes là !

La petite troupe, chemin faisant, arriva devant l'entrée du pub et y pénétra en amenant avec eux les grands éclats de voix et de rire qui commençaient à les caractériser. Fred jurait à son jumeau que cette fois-ci, contrairement aux fois précédentes, il avait l'air assez mature pour qu'on le prenne au sérieux s'il commandait une boisson alcoolisée. Ce que George réfutait totalement. Le patron du bar savait parfaitement qui ils étaient et ne se laisserait sûrement pas avoir par huit centimètres de plus. Mais Fred était sûr de lui, et n'avait rien à perdre.

-Trois Whisky pur feu siouplait ! commanda Fred d'une fois joyeuse et affirmée en entrant dans le bar, tel l'habitué qu'il n'était pas.

\- J'crois pas que tu ais l'âge de commander de l'alcool jeune homme, et tu auras beau essayer à chaque fois que tu viens, ça sera la même réponse jusqu'à tes 18 ans, répondit le barman autant amusé que lasse.

\- Alors trois Gamp's Old gregarious, renchérit George, content d'avoir eu raison et voulant s'amuser un peu quand même.

\- Ah ça je veux bien les gars, mais c'est gaspiller vos mornilles, jamais vous ne les finirez, les avertit l'homme.

\- T'inquiète pour nous, on sera les premiers à réussir et c'est toi qui diras au revoir à la prime de cent Gallions !

\- Vous m'expliquez ? Demanda la jeune fille, un peu perdue.

\- Ça tu vois, George désigna le verre qu'on était en train de lui préparer, c'est la boisson la plus infecte qui puisse exister. Personne n'a jamais réussi à la terminer. C'est immonde. Une prime de cent gallions est promise au premier qui réussira.

\- Mais aujourd'hui est un grand jour, car l'un d'entre nous va le faire.

\- Quand tu dis « l'un d'entre nous » on est bien d'accord que vous ne m'incluez pas ? tenta-t-elle sans réel espoir.

\- Celui de nous trois qui termine son verre sera nommé Roi - ou Reine, bien entendu - des langues insensibles !

\- C'est nul comme titre, releva la jeune fille. Mais pour 100 gallions ça se tente. Si je n'ai pas à payer ce truc, je joue.

Chacun des trois compères avait une chope pleine devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment tous les trois, prirent une grande inspiration et attrapèrent la hanse de leur verre. Adèle, méfiante, senti la mixture violacée et fronça immédiatement le nez. C'était une horreur. Ce liquide épais sentait le souffre. Elle se demandait comment elle pouvait distinguer des grumeaux alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le barman des yeux et qu'il n'avait mélangé que des liquides. C'était peu rassurant. Elle décida qu'inspecter cette boisson ne l'aiderait certainement pas à se convaincre de la boire, alors elle porta sa chope à ses lèvres et on avala une gorgé. Bien que se fut déjà une épreuve.

\- Hors de question que je boive cette horreur en entier. J'ai perdu, le duel est entre vous. Vous êtes vraiment des grands malades. Ou en tout cas vous le serez si vous terminez vos chopes. Ou vous perdrez vos dents, je ne sais pas mais ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Les deux jumeaux n'en menaient pas large non plus. Mais aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher. Ils prenaient ce jeu comme un moyen de se démarquer l'un de l'autre. Adèle, quant à elle, s'amusait à les observer. Ils se lancèrent un regard de défi et attrapèrent leur chope pour en boire une grosse goulée sans se poser plus de questions. Rapidement, leur verre fut reposé sur la table et chacun prenait de grandes inspirations, comme pour calmer de fortes nausées. Adèle se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire d'eux et se félicita de ne pas les avoir suivis. Les deux rouquins ne se laissèrent pas démonter pour autant, et c'est quand l'un deux reprit une gorgée qu'ils commencèrent à intriguer les habitués du bar. Quelques curieux quittèrent leurs discussions et se rapprochèrent pour les observer et les encourager. Fred et George avaient la mine concentrée, chacun en plein combat de regard avec son verre, comme si cela allait le faire se vider plus vite. Ils prenaient de grandes inspirations et une gorgée d'eau de temps en temps pour faire passer l'horrible mixture. C'était l'un des rares moments où l'on entendit plus le son de leur voix et Molly aurait sans nul doute apprécié. Petit à petit, leur chope se vidait. La jeune fille fut surprise qu'ils aillent aussi loin, tout comme les sorciers qui les observaient. Toutefois, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle trouvait le moment très divertissant. En termes de combat, elle avait vu plus passionnant.

Il ne leur restait plus grand-chose à boire pour atteindre leur titre de Roi des langues insensibles et personne n'aurait su dire lequel des deux en était le plus proche. C'est alors que la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement sans que grand monde à l'intérieur ne le remarque. C'était Molly, suivit de Ron et Ginny, qui semblait quelque peu énervée.

\- Où sont ces deux têtes de Horglup ! Ah, tiens, les garçons ! On vous cherche depuis une demi-heure, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

\- Maman, deux minutes, on est en train de rentrer dans l'Histoire, déclara George en pensant que sa mère se contenterait de ces explications.

\- Oh ça j'en doute fort, répliqua-t-elle. Si vous pensez que j'ai toute la journée pour vous attendre vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Allez hop, on se lève et on se bouge, lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas la moindre place à la contestation.

\- Mais on décevrait tout le monde en partant maintenant, et tu ne voudrais pas que tes deux fils les plus talentueux passent pour des lâches qui de défilent, essaya Fred.

\- On se lève. Et on se bouge, répéta-t-elle les bras croisés, le dos droit et le ton menaçant.

\- Et bien désolé cher public, vous avez entendu comme nous.

\- Ce ne sera malheureusement pas aujourd'hui que nous aurons droit à notre portrait sur les murs de ce bar !

Les jumeaux affichaient un faux air de déception. Leur négociation pour rester finir leur défi avait été bien pauvre, et ils étaient surtout content de repartir en laissant l'impression qu'ils auraient fini par y arriver.

\- Je pense que l'on peut dire que ceci était une semi-victoire, décréta George en passant la porte du bar.

\- Nous sommes donc des semi Roi, analysa Fred qui semblait se contenter de cet honneur.

\- En tous cas on peut dire que vous n'êtes pas des semi abrutis, dans ce domaine vous êtes bien complets, leur lança Ginny. Et en double.

La remarque de la cadette cloua le bec de ses deux frères et toute la famille Weasley ainsi que leur invitée rentrèrent au terrier pour le reste de la journée. Toute la maison respirait la joie et plus on approchait de la fin de journée, plus Ron citait le nom d'Harry Potter qu'ils devaient aller chercher le lendemain chez sa famille moldue. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas grandit en Angleterre, Adèle connaissait ce nom et avait déjà vu des photos du jeune garçon dans _Le Cri de la Gargouille_ , l'équivalent français de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. L'histoire d'Harry avait bien sûr traversé les frontières.

Depuis son arrivée, on parlait souvent autour de la table du dîner de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se tenait cette année en Angleterre, ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis presque trente ans. Adèle n'avait jamais vraiment participé à ces conversations. Non pas que ce sport ne l'intéresse pas, bien au contraire. Mais ni les Irlandais, ni les Bulgares qui allaient s'affronter dans le prochain match ne faisaient partie de ses équipes favorites et elle n'avait pas de place pour voir le match. Alors quand Mr. Weasley lui avait annoncé qu'il l'invitait à venir avec eux, l'un de ses fils aînés ne pouvant faire le déplacement, elle avait fondu en remerciement. Tout à coup, on l'entendit bien plus donner son avis sur tel ou tel joueur et elle paraissait bien moins indifférente à ce tournoi. Aussi, elle s'intéressa bien plus à l'emploi du temps organisé autour de l'évènement. Une amie de Ron devait arriver le lendemain avant qu'ils aillent chercher Harry, et alors il faudrait se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour la route qui les attendait.

Rapidement, sa rentrée à Poudlard arriverait, et avec elle son lot de nouveautés et d'inconnues. Bien qu'Adèle soit excitée à cette idée, elle appréhendait la solitude d'un grand château vide de visages familiers. Elle profitait donc de chaque moment en compagnie des Weasley dans ce petit cocon rassurant qu'était Le Terrier, et il était sûr qu'elle saurait tout autant apprécier voir ce tournoi avec eux.

Assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle lisait un roman aux côtés de Ginny qui faisait de même. Ron était concentré sur une partie d'échecs sorciers et les jumeaux s'étaient enfermés dans leur l̶a̶b̶o̶r̶a̶t̶o̶i̶r̶e̶ chambre. Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes pour laisser passer l'air de cette fin d'été et toute la maison était baignée par une douce lumière dorée. Un hibou non attendu vint rompre la sérénité de ce tableau en se posant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre avant de frapper les carreaux de son bec. La jeune française reconnut immédiatement le messager de son père. Et en effet, une lettre cachetée était fixée à sa patte, adressée à son attention. Elle libéra l'animal, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les lèvres pincés. Il s'envola sans demander son reste, laissant Adèle devant cette lettre, ne sachant trop si elle mourrait d'envie d'en connaitre le contenu ou si elle préférait la brûler sans même l'ouvrir.

En réalité, elle aurait préféré ne rien recevoir du tout aujourd'hui. La journée avait été si agréable qu'elle en voulait à son père d'avoir voulu la contacter sans même savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et ce vieux hibou, il n'aurait pas pu prendre une journée de plus pour arriver à destination ? D'habitude, elle était plutôt fière de la rapidité de cet animal, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle s'excusa auprès de Ginny et de Ron, leur disant préférer être seule et sortie s'assoir sur un vieux banc en bois dans le jardin.

Adèle resta quelques minutes à fixer le bout de papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Ses doigts effleuraient le cachet de cire qui retenait l'enveloppe fermée. L'ongle de son pouce se glissait parfois doucement en dessous, le fragilisant sans le faire céder. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait trouver dans cette lettre. Devait-elle-même l'ouvrir ? Deux choses la retenaient, la première étant le mensonge de ses parents qu'ils avaient tenu durant des années. Elle ne les aurait pas moins aimés si elle avait su qu'elle était adoptée. Et au-delà du mensonge, elle imaginait ses parents biologiques à qui on avait dû faire croire qu'elle était morte à la naissance. Adèle se sentait comme tiraillée entre ses parents qu'elle avait toujours connus et aimé, et ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui ne l'avaient jamais abandonné et ne connaissaient surement même pas son existence. Une fidélité naissante la raccrochait à ses gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle savait qu'en lisant les mots que contenait ce message elle s'adoucirait et qu'une petite partie de sa colère la quitterait. Après tout, elle avait toujours été proche de ses parents, André et Marie-Lou Brisebois. Et ils lui manquaient, tout comme sa maison, la perspective de passer une nouvelle année en compagnie de ses amis à Beauxbâtons ou le simple fait d'entendre et de parler français. Mais bien qu'elle aurait aimé rester encore un peu remontée contre eux, elle ne put résister à la curiosité et au sentiment de manque de sa famille. Elle sorti le feuillet de son enveloppe et fut surprise du peu de mots qu'il contenait. Connaissant l'amour de son père pour les mots, elle pensait y trouver des tartines d'excuses s'étaler sur plusieurs pages, mais l'enveloppe n'était pourtant pas bien épaisse.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Ta mère a surement raison, tu ne souhaites probablement pas entendre parler de nous pour le moment. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et espérer que tu te portes bien. Je ne te prendrais pas beaucoup de ton temps, tu dois avoir de nombreuses choses en tête._

 _Je suis désolé de tous ces mensonges et de la lâcheté dont j'ai pu faire preuve, mais je crois qu'il me faudra plus que des mots pour te le prouver. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur te revoir passer la porte de notre maison un jour, mais je crois aussi qu'il est important que tu saches que je ne m'attends pas à ce que cela se fasse tout de suite. Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'entendre dans ces circonstances, mais je te connais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de me répondre si tu n'en as pas pleinement envie. Prends ton temps, découvre qui tu es même si pour cela il faut que tu sois loin de nous, et fais-le sans penser à ce que l'on peut ressentir. N'essaie pas de prendre toute la peine des gens qui t'entourent au détriment de ton propre bien-être. Ta mère et moi sommes forts et nous saurons t'attendre, alors ne te préoccupes pas de nous._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et le fil rouge qui nous relit ne fait que s'étirer, il ne rompt pas. Je pense à toi et j'ai confiance en la personne que tu es pour réussir à te sortir de n'importe quelle situation, même si c'est finalement moi qui ai déposé ces pièges sur ta route._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa._

Les yeux humides, Adèle replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans l'enveloppe. Elle resta assise à fixer la cime des arbres que l'on voyait au loin, soulagée. Ils n'attendaient rien d'elle, elle pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et trouver les mots et l'attitude qu'elle voulait avoir avec eux. Son père lui avait ôté un poids des épaules : l'année qui arrivait ne serait que pour elle.

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Évidemment, comme toute personne qui écrit une histoire, ça me ferait bien plaisir d'avoir votre avis, même s'il est court. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez d'Adèle pour l'instant, par exemple. Je la trouvait un peu saoulante dans les premiers chapitres finalement, et j'essaie de la développer petit à petit.

A plus !


	6. Chapitre 5

Le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare et Adèle s'était retrouvée dans une cabine avec les jumeaux et leur ami Lee. Dès le départ, ils avaient été géniaux et avaient pris les devants pour la présenter sans en dire de trop. Les garçons se racontaient à présent leurs vacances et les deux Weasley étaient impatient d'avoir le retour de leur ami sur les nouvelles inventions qu'ils avaient mis au point au cours des vacances d'été. Adèle, quant à elle, regardait défiler le paysage martelé par une pluie battante en mangeant des petits gâteaux secs que Molly avait glissé dans son sac. Elle se remémorait la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et qui l'avait fait passer par de nombreuses émotions. L'euphorie ambiante de la coupe du monde de Quidditch l'avait tout de suite gagnée et elle avait même amené dans ses bagages les multiplettes qu'elle avait acheté là-bas pour pouvoir revoir certaines actions du match. Mais ce qu'elle gardait le plus en tête était la menace qui était arrivée après. La marque des mangemorts avait jailli au-dessus de leur tête et une famille de moldus avait été attaqué en pleine nuit. Bien qu'habitant et étudiant en France jusqu'ici, elle avait évidemment déjà entendu parler de Vous-savez-qui. Tout le monde le craignait bien au-delà des frontières de l'Angleterre, mais elle se sentait bien moins menacée dans son pays d'origine. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette marque et qu'elle ressentait la crainte de tous les sorciers autour d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil panique. Visiblement, les jumeaux avaient décidé de relayer ce souvenir au second plan et racontaient en priorité à Lee combien ils avaient réussi à gagner grâce à leur pari que les gagnants de la coupe du monde.

\- Et vous vous êtes fait autant de Gallions ? s'enthousiasma Lee quand les garçons lui racontèrent l'histoire.

\- Et oui ! Et si tu avais vu les Vélanes ! Je crois que George rêve d'elles depuis une semaine si on se fie aux gémissements qu'il fait en dormant, railla Fred.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi, c'est tout ce que tu as contre moi de toute façon, répondit George, pas vraiment vexé. Mais je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas encore évoqué le regard qu'a lancé Adèle à Diggory quand elle l'a vu …

\- Pardon ? dit Adèle, revenant dans la conversation à l'entente de son prénom. Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends ? a-t-elle ajouté en souriant, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais que tu peux nous le dire, à nous, s'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. C'est pas parce qu'on est des garçons qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

\- George à raison, et on pourrait même t'aider après tout, ajouta Fred.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite les deux commères, répondit Adèle en riant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vu, mais vous êtes à côté de la plaque.

\- A d'autres ! T'as pas arrêté de lui jeter des coups d'œil, rétorqua l'un des jumeaux.

\- Mais pas parce qu'il me plaisait, se défendit-elle. Il était tout blanc, on aurait dit un vampire ! Je vous jure que ce n'est pas normal, on ne peut pas être aussi pâle après deux mois d'été, à moins de n'être sorti que la nuit, expliqua la jeune sorcière, très sûre d'elle.

La théorie que venait d'énoncer Adèle, bien que totalement absurde pour quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu les Diggory, plût beaucoup aux trois autres sorciers et ils passèrent finalement une bonne partie du reste du trajet à dresser la liste des élèves de Poudlard qui devaient être issus d'une longue lignée de créatures démoniaques. Adèle essayait de retenir quelques noms qu'elle réussirait peut-être à associer à des visages une fois qu'elle aurait pris ses marques, mais elle riait surtout de l'imagination des deux rouquins qui lui dépeignaient des portraits très imagés de certains élèves qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier. Grâce à eux, le trajet lui parût plus court et ils réussirent à lui faire oublier un peu l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait. Quand le train s'arrêta, elle descendit et emprunta avec eux les diligences qui les amenaient jusque devant l'école. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée sous cette pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas et entrèrent avec les autres élèves trempés.

Au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, Adèle avait reçu une lettre officielle de Poudlard, lui indiquant qu'étant donné les circonstances, elle était acceptée cette année à poursuivre ses études en Angleterre. Il lui était précisé de se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe, dès son arrivée dans l'enceinte du château. Fred et George l'y accompagnèrent, lui racontant par la même occasion certains de leurs souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'enceinte de ce château. Ils lui parlèrent de leur Boite à Flemme, des passages secrets et des blagues qu'ils faisaient avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Tous les deux étaient visiblement heureux de retrouver leur terrain de jeu, qu'Adèle avait pour l'instant un peu de mal à voir aussi joyeux qu'ils le décrivaient. En effet, avec l'orage au dehors, il faisait froid et sombre pour une soirée de fin d'été. Les grands couloirs vides raisonnaient des éclats de voix de garçons et ne semblaient pas particulièrement accueillant non plus à première vue, du moins pas autant que Beauxbâtons l'était à ses yeux. Elle se dit que finalement, ce qui faisait le charme d'une école c'était surtout les souvenirs qu'elle nous rappelait. Adèle n'eut cependant pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa comparaison entre les deux écoles, ils venaient d'arriver devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les jumeaux lui adressèrent un sourire confiant et la quittèrent pour rejoindre la salle où se dressait le buffet de rentrée.

\- Entrez ! entendit Adèle après avoir frappé.

\- Bonsoir, commença-t-elle une fois devant le grand bureau au chêne massif du professeur qui s'y tenait assise, bien droite dans son fauteuil, en train de lire une lettre. Je m'appelle Adèle Brisebois. J'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant que je pouvais faire cette année ma rentrée à Poudlard et que je devais me rendre dans votre bureau dès mon arrivée.

\- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai rédigé la lettre. Vous débutez votre sixième année, c'est bien cela ? J'ai pensé qu'il serait moins désagréable pour vous de ne pas participer à la cérémonie de répartition avec l'ensemble des premières années. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, nous ne pouvons pas trainer.

Tout en l'invitant à s'assoir d'un geste de la main, le professeur McGonagall se leva et alla chercher un vieux chapeau rapiécé posé non loin de là. Elle expliqua rapidement à Adèle que comme à Beauxbâtons, ils répartissaient les élèves en quatre maisons et elle lui résuma les particularités de chacune d'entre elle. Finalement, elle posa l'énorme chapeau sur la tête brune de la sorcière et une voix rocailleuse se fit entendre.

\- Bien, bien … On ne m'utilise qu'une fois par an et la première fois que je peux prendre la parole ce n'est même pas pour la cérémonie ? Soit. Dans ce cas, laissons tomber le suspense et les beaux discours si l'on ne fait appel à moi que par intérêt et pas pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Poufsouffle !

\- Toujours aussi discoureur, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall au vieux chapeau. Très bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez rejoindre la salle du buffet et vous installer à la table de votre maison, dit-elle à l'attention d'Adèle. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus de temps à vous accorder. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- J'en aurais bien plusieurs mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps. Et je sais que l'on nous a dit de ne pas nous occuper de nos valises, qu'elles seraient amenées au château, mais … enfin je n'ai pas de –

\- De chambre ? l'interrompit le professeur. Ne vous en faites pas, un lit vous sera attribué dans l'une des chambres des dortoirs de Poufsouffle et vous y retrouverez vos bagages après le diner. Les préfets de votre maison seront mis au courant, ils pourront répondre à vos questions.

Adèle la remercia et quitta son bureau en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte. Cette femme avait une prestance impressionnante, se dit la petite brune. Mais à peine avait-elle refermé la porte qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se situer la Grande Salle. Elle revint sur ses pas, dans le couloir qu'elle avait précédemment emprunté en compagnie des jumeaux. Mais son piètre sens de l'orientation la fit s'arrêter au premier croisement, ne sachant plus où aller. Heureusement, elle vit arriver par l'un des couloirs une jeune fille qui semblait bien plus savoir où elle allait.

\- Excuse-moi, l'interpella-t-elle. Je suis nouvelle et je ne sais plus comment retrouver la Grande Salle.

\- Tiens, c'est rare d'avoir des nouveaux de ton âge. Je m'appelle Phoebe Tadpole, je suis en sixième année, et toi ?

\- Moi aussi ! Adèle Brisebois, se présenta la jeune sorcière en souriant. Je reviens du bureau du professeur Mc … hum ... Je ne sais plus. Une grande dame avec l'air un peu strict mais qui en impose. C'était pour savoir à quelle maison j'appartenais.

Les deux jeunes filles firent connaissance sur le chemin qui les menait à la grande salle. Adèle apprit que Phoebe était elle aussi à Poufsouffle et qu'elle était Préfète : le hasard faisait bien les choses. Elle était contente d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de qui s'assoir en entrant dans la salle où se tenait le buffet, elle se sentirait moins bête. A peine avait-elle pris place à leur table qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le grand plafond de la salle pour le détailler. C'était la première chose qui l'avait frappé en rentrant : ces épais nuages noirs qui les surplombaient, menaçant tous ces jeunes sorciers de leurs éclairs. Adèle se fit la réflexion qu'au même moment, tous ses amis de Beauxbâtons s'apprêtaient eux aussi à diner, et que cette année elle ne la passerait pas à leurs côtés.

\- Tiens, Adèle !

A l'entente de son nom, la jeune fille revint sur terre.

\- Oh, Cédric ! Tiens, j'avais complètement oublié que tu étais à Poufsouffle, toi aussi.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Phoebe.

\- On s'est rencontré à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, expliqua Cédric. Elle était avec les Weasley alors on a fait le trajet ensemble. D'ailleurs, on ne s'est pas recroisé après …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant surement pas comment qualifier ce qui s'était passé après le match. Une émeute ? Une attaque ? Ils se comprirent d'un regard et ne cherchèrent pas à revenir dessus.

\- Vous avez entendu les rumeurs sur cette année ?

Une jeune fille toute menue et à la peau bronzée s'installa à leur côté. Elle avait l'air de déborder d'énergie et elle se débarrassa assez rapidement des présentations. Elle s'appelait Donnie et avait l'air bien plus intéressée par le sujet de conversation qu'elle amenait avec elle plutôt que par la présence de la nouvelle venue. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous plutôt content de mettre en commun ce que chacun avait pu entendre sur le sujet ces derniers jours.

\- Apparemment, cette année Poudlard va accueillir plusieurs matchs hyper importants entre des équipes de Quidditch internationales. C'est mon frère qui m'en a parlé, se justifia Donnie. Il dit que Ludo Verpey est impliqué dans leur projet secret et avec ses amis ils ne voient pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Ce serait génial !

\- Moi j'ai entendu qu'on devrait avoir des correspondants étrangers d'autres écoles de magie, et que devrait être là pour encadrer le projet : il travaille au département de la coopération magique internationale au ministère. Vous imaginez si on pouvait partir en échange chez eux ? Ce serait tellement bien !

Il était clair que personne n'avait en réalité une idée de ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde avait une théorie différente sur les futurs évènements. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient en commun était leur excitation et leur envie de savoir dès ce soir de quoi il retournait. Heureusement pour eux, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son pupitre. Son discours d'ouverture de l'année scolaire fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine de l'homme le plus défiguré par les cicatrices qu'Adèle n'ait jamais vu. Ce Maugrey Fol Œil serait l'un de leur professeur cette année, et elle n'était pas complètement rassurée par cette perspective, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades à en juger par les coups d'œil anxieux qu'ils se jetaient entre eux. Le directeur de Poudlard finit son discours en annonçant enfin ce mystérieux projet qui était sur toutes les lèvres : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il y eu une effervescence parmi tous les élèves de l'école et pendant tout le repas ils ne parlèrent presque que de ça. Adèle était sollicitée par ses voisins de tables qui avaient des tonnes de questions sur Beauxbâtons et ils finirent par s'imaginer ensemble ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Durmstrang. Au dessert, Adèle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : découvrir sa chambre et son lit. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler une autre langue que la sienne tout autour d'elle. Bien qu'elle ait l'habitude de parler l'anglais à Beauxbâtons puisque l'école accueille différentes nationalités, elle n'en était pas moins fatiguée ce soir-là. Ses prières durent être entendu puisque peu de temps après on invita les élèves à suivre leurs Préfets pour se rendre dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Alors que la jeune sorcière faisait la queue avec les autres élèves de l'école pour enfin sortir de la Grande Salle, elle sentit un poids s'abattre sur elle. En levant les yeux, elle vit les jumeaux Weasley à ses côtés, l'un deux le bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves notre école ?

\- On te l'accorde, vu comme ça, elle n'a pas l'air très joyeuse dit George en pointant les nuages noirs au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Mais c'est parce que c'est notre rôle d'amener des couleurs et de la folie entre ces murs !

\- Et nous allons commencer tout de suite.

George -du moins elle supposait que c'était lui- fit apparaitre un petit paquet cadeau devant les yeux d'Adèle qu'il retenait par le nœud. Ils attendirent qu'elle s'en saisisse avant de reprendre :

\- C'est notre cadeau de rentrée pour toi !

\- Parce que tu as été une petite sorcière très courageuse aujourd'hui !

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? les interrogea en riant la « petite sorcière très courageuse ». Vous pensez que j'ai huit ans ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ma première rentrée de toute ma vie !

Adèle était réellement surprise et très touchée. Bien que leur attention soit enrobée de blague -qu'elle imaginait être en lien avec sa petite taille- cela lui fit vraiment plaisir. C'était vrai que cette rentrée l'avait angoissée toute la semaine et qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé elle les avait de plus en plus interrogé sur Poudlard. Avoir un maximum d'informations à l'avance l'aidait à avoir l'impression qu'elle contrôlait un peu les choses et que sa vie n'était finalement pas qu'un gros bazar. Ils avaient dû comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si sereine que ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer.

\- Allez, ouvre.

Adèle ne se fit pas prier. Elle défit le nœud et ouvrit la petite boite qu'elle avait entre les mains. A l'intérieur, elle y découvrit deux petites fioles. L'une contenait un liquide transparent, et le contenant de l'autre avait une teinte indéfinissable. Elle contenait milles couleurs vives qui semblaient tournoyer dans le flacon en verre.

\- C'est notre nouvelle encre magique, expliqua le présumé Fred. Elle prend la couleur que l'on veut qu'elle prenne et elle peut teinter n'importe quoi : des grands rideaux du château jusqu'aux tapis. Des cheveux, un vêtement, une feuille entière ou juste des lettres. Il suffit d'une goutte et elle se repend là où tu veux qu'elle aille. Le flacon transparent, c'est l'encre qui permet d'effacer la première.

\- On t'avait bien dit que c'était nous qui amenions les couleurs et la folie ici, termina George en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Maintenant, reprit-il, si j'étais toi je me méfierais. D'habitude, ce sont des farces que l'on fait, et il va falloir qu'on rattrape ce moment de faiblesse qu'on a eu.

\- D'un autre côté, on n'a pas testé tous les supports sur lesquels elle pouvait être utilisée. Peut-être que tu auras quelques surprises, ajouta Fred d'un air malicieux.

\- Finalement, je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou avoir peur !

\- Les deux ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix avant de se faufiler parmi les autres élèves et de disparaitre dans la foule.

Grâce à eux, le sourire d'Adèle ne la quitta pas jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Sur le chemin, elle continua de faire connaissance avec les deux jeunes filles qui étaient à sa table, Phoebe et Donnie. Elles lui paraissaient toujours aussi sympathiques, et la jeune sorcière fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'elles partageraient la même chambre. En résumé, cette première soirée, bien qu'épuisante, c'était déroulée on ne peut mieux.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de tonneaux et on leur montra le mot de passe à effectuer cette année pour pouvoir entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Adèle découvrit une pièce chaleureuse et accueillante : de gros fauteuils sur lesquels reposaient d'épaisses couvertures moelleuses y étaient disposés. La décoration était dominée par le jaune et le noir, réhaussée par la teinte miel du bois des poutres apparentes et des meubles, ainsi que par le vert des nombreuses plantes disposées un peu partout dans la salle.

La sorcière suivit Phoebe et Donnie jusque dans leur chambre, qui semblait tout aussi confortable que la salle commune. Les lits étaient recouverts de couvertures en patchwork et le parquet au sol acheva de convaincre Adèle qu'elle se sentirait très bien ici.

\- Demain soir, c'est opération « décoration de la chambre », s'enthousiasma Phoebe. Je nous ai trouvé des rideaux qui vont nous couper du froid vous n'avez pas idée.

\- Mais tu penses que l'on aura le temps ? Ce n'est pas demain la soirée d'intégration des premières années ? demanda Donnie.

\- Non, avec les autres Préfets on a décidé de la décaler et avoir plus de temps pour la préparer, lui répondit Phoebe.

\- Vous organisez une soirée d'intégration pour vos premières années ? S'enquit la française, qui n'avait pas cette tradition à Beauxbâtons. C'est une super idée !

\- Et oui ! On fait des jeux tous ensemble, on discute, on attribue un parrain ou une marraine à chaque première année pour l'aider dans ses cours ou n'importe quoi d'autre, on peut aussi leur organiser une chasse au trésor dans le château ou simplement leur raconter les anecdotes les plus folles que l'on a vécu dans cette école.

\- On change un peu chaque année, et ça nous permet aussi de tous nous retrouver, c'est toujours sympa compléta Donnie. Et cette année, c'est la première fois que Phoebe l'organise vraiment ! Elle est déjà stressée au naturel, mais elle décide toujours de se rajouter du travail en plus, la taquina-t-elle.

Les trois jeunes filles décidèrent de se mettre au lit, très heureuses de se glisser sous leurs lourdes couvertures bien chaudes. Adèle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir. Elle avait été rassurée en voyant l'emploi du temps qu'on leur avait distribué dans la Grande Salle. Elle savait que le lendemain elle commençait sa journée par un cours de Sortilèges, matière dans laquelle elle était plutôt douée, et que l'après-midi elle aurait un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor, et donc avec les jumeaux et Lee. Adèle avait hâte que son quotidien au sein de l'école commence. Bien que tout se soit passé pour le mieux jusqu'ici, elle était impatiente que tout dans cette école lui soit familier et qu'elle ne se sente plus comme la nouvelle élève venue d'un pays étranger. Elle avait besoin d'amis et de repères, ce qu'elle ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à trouver ici, à Poudlard. 

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécier ce chapitre ! Je crois que j'ai hâte de vous poster le prochain chapitre, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la soirée d'intégration, un moment avec Fred et à vous présenter un peu plus Phoebe et Donnie.

J'attends vos retours, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je vais un peu accélérer dans les prochains chapitres, jusque là j'avais besoin de faire une journée = un chapitre pratiquement mais maintenant ça va bouger un peu plus vite.

Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Adèle se leva d'humeur joyeuse : elle était impatiente. Elle fit un peu la grimace au moment d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière qu'elle trouvait si sombre et peu réjouissante, mais se rappela qu'elle serait surement très heureuse de l'avoir quand elle commencerait à sentir les courant d'air passer dans le château. Devant le miroir, elle essaya de définir un minimum les boucles de ses cheveux coupés au carré pour avoir l'air un peu moins sauvage. Elle cacha ses cernes qui ne la quittait pas depuis maintenant seize ans et se mit un peu de couleur sur les joues pour avoir l'ai plus vivante. Satisfaite, elle prit sa baguette et sa besace pour partir en direction de la Grande salle en compagnie de Phoebe et Donnie.

Pour ce premier petit déjeuné de rentrée, elles se servirent de tout ce qui pouvait comporter du chocolat tout en discutant du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Elle se hâtèrent ensuite jusqu'à la salle du professeur Flitwick pour leur premier cours de Sortilèges de l'année, matière qu'Adèle appréciait tout particulièrement. Le petit homme leur parla du programme de l'année et après avoir aborder la théorie des sortilèges informulés pendant plus d'une heure, il les laissa passer à la pratique pour les vingt minutes restantes de son cours. Ils essayèrent tous de faire léviter leur manuel sans prononcer la moindre formule, et après quelques tentatives infructueuses, Adèle réussit à le faire léviter de quelques centimètres, rapidement suivit par Phoebe qui était à sa gauche.

\- Dis, Adèle … J'espère que ma question n'est pas trop indiscrète mais … qu'est ce qui t'as fait venir à Poudlard cette année ?

\- Donnie ! la réprimanda Phoebe en se penchant pour pouvoir la voir. Le tact, tu connais ?

\- Non mais ça va, je sais, répondit Donnie en levant les yeux au ciel tout en balayant d'un revers de la main le reproche de son amie. De toute façon elle doit bien se douter qu'on se pose la question, ça serait trop bizarre de faire semblant de ne pas être intéressée par le sujet. Peut-être que ses parents ont juste déménagé, pas besoin de divorcer pour ça.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, intervint Adèle, je vous assure. A vrai dire, je préfère me débarrasser de ça maintenant plutôt que le temps passe et que je ne sache plus comment l'aborder avec vous.

Remarquant que le professeur les observait étant donné qu'elles n'avaient plus fait la moindre tentative depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à parler, Adèle leur promis de leur raconter au déjeuner et elles se remirent toutes les trois à leurs exercices, finissant toutes par y arriver.

La matinée défila rapidement après ça. Adèle et Phoebe se dirigèrent vers leur option d'étude des Runes tandis que Donnie alla étudier les moldus avec le professeur Burbage. Elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois au déjeuner, les deux anglaises assises en face d'Adèle. Cette dernière leur raconta son histoire, encouragée par les « Mais nooon ! » et « Attends, sérieux ? » des jeunes filles qui attiraient parfois les regards des autres élèves à leur table.

\- Et bah dis donc, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, déclara Donnie.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, plaisanta Adèle. Et maintenant j'attends la lettre qui devrait m'en apprendre plus. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop si je l'attends vraiment. Pour l'instant je crois que je ne veux pas trop savoir, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de trucs à gérer. D'habitude, je suis toujours la fille dans la moyenne, vous voyez l'idée ? Celle à qui il n'arrive rien.

Phoebe et Donnie hochèrent la tête face à elle, avec l'air de comprendre complètement ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Je ne suis ni grande, ni vraiment petite avec mon mètre soixante-cinq. Je ne suis pas la plus jolie fille de l'école, mais j'ai mes atouts. Même si je ne pige rien à l'astronomie, en général je suis plutôt bonne élève parce que je travaille, pas parce que j'aurais de super facultés en cours. Et puis je m'entends bien avec les gens mais je n'ai jamais été parmi les plus populaires. En fait, dans pleins de domaines, je suis « moyenne ». Bon aller, « moyenne plus » quand je suis dans une bonne période, admit-elle.

\- Je crois que tu viens de résumé le sentiment de la majorité des Poufsouffle, lui dit Phoebe. On a tous le sentiment d'être « moyen plus », de ne pas avoir de singularité qui nous définit vraiment individuellement. En tout cas moi, c'est exactement comme ça que je me sens.

\- Moi aussi, conclu Donnie.

Toutes les trois se sourirent et, après quelques instants de silence où elles réfléchirent chacune a ce qu'elles venaient de dire, la conversation reprit naturellement, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée. En les observant, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elles étaient des amies de longue date. Pourtant, elles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment. Phoebe avait de longs cheveux roux foncés qui lui tombaient dans le dos et bouclaient aux pointes. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu sombre. Elle semblait réservée, et ce encore plus quand elle était à côté de Donnie. Pour Donnie, engager la conversation avec n'importe qui était facile. Elle était lumineuse, elle parlait et riait fort. Elle avait la peau hâlée et le sourire collé aux lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains, coupés en un carré long, lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules et encadraient son visage aux joues pleines, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir -si on y prêtait attention- quelques cicatrices de son acné qui avait aujourd'hui disparu. L'une à côté de l'autre, elles semblaient bien différentes. C'est aussi ce qui plaisait à Adèle. Leurs différences, aussi bien physiques que dans leur personnalité, permettait à Adèle de pouvoir se faire sa place dans ce trio naissant : elle se sentait des points communs et des manières de penser et d'agir similaires avec les deux jeunes filles.

Le repas terminé, elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur Maugrey étant lui aussi nouveau, personne n'avait d'anecdote à raconter à son sujet : pour une fois, Adèle ne se sentit pas comme la nouvelle élève en entrant en cours. Sur le chemin, elles avaient croisé les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan avec qui elles partageaient le cours. Contrairement à la matinée où elle avait toujours su où s'assoir, cette fois-ci les tables de deux la laissèrent perplexe. Elle entama un mouvement pour s'installer aux côtés de Lee mais Phoebe la devança et lui adressa un air innocent, qui ne l'était en réalité pas tant que ça. Se retenant de sourire en comprenant que la jeune fille avait un faible pour l'ami des jumeaux, elle continua l'air de rien son chemin jusqu'à la table suivante pour s' assoir avec Donnie. Les jumeaux se mirent derrière et entamèrent un débat animé sur l'une de leurs inventions en attendant que le professeur arrive.

\- Je ne savais pas pour Lee, chuchota Adèle à sa voisine avec un sourire malicieux. Je crois que j'ai un peu trop parlé de moi jusqu'ici, il va falloir que vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous si je veux éviter les gaffes.

\- Si tu savais ! Ça fait un an qu'il lui plait et qu'ils sont toujours à côté quand on partage des cours avec les Gryffondors, répondit Donnie sur le même air tout en parlant à voix basse. Ils se tournent autour mais aucun des deux ne fait rien. Je commence à croire qu'ils aiment juste l'idée de se plaire mutuellement mais que le reste ne les intéresse pas.

Elles se turent quand ils entendirent résonner dans le couloir la jambe de bois de leur professeur claquer contre le sol. Tout au long du cours, Adèle ne sût si elle était impressionnée ou horrifiée. Fred et George derrière elle semblaient pencher du côté de l'admiration, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être convaincu de l'utilité de toutes les démonstrations faites en classe. Jusqu'au diner ils parlèrent de ces deux heures qu'ils venaient de passer. Si dès le premier cours ils abordaient les sortilèges impardonnables, comment allait se dérouler le reste de l'année ?

Les trois filles ne restèrent pas longtemps dans la salle commune ce soir-là. Elles avaient mieux à faire : défaire leurs valises. Les deux habituées expliquèrent à Adèle qu'elles avaient pris l'habitude de ramener des choses de chez elles pour décorer la pièce, ce qui expliquait les long rideaux vert sapin que Donnie portait et les trois tapis que Phoebe essayait de maintenir fermés pendant qu'elle parlait. Adèle les aida à tout installer et, n'ayant rien prévu de plus, elle déposa sur une commode un bocal rond dans lequel se trouvait une multitude de pierres, allant du quartz rose à l'aventurine, en passant par des lapis-lazuli.

\- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Phoebe en voyant les pierres aux propriétés magiques. Ça complètera ma pharmacie fait maison, dit-elle en ouvrant une ancienne pharmacie en bois qu'elle venait d'accrocher au mur au-dessus des pierres et qui avait manifestement subit un sortilège d'agrandissement. Essence de sommeil, décoction de plantes pour les ballonnements, des huiles arrangées pour les problèmes de peaux … j'ai tout !

\- C'est une pro des potions, lui apprit Donnie. Pas besoin d'aller voir madame Pomfresh pour les maux du quotidien quand tu as une Phoebe avec toi.

Une fois terminé, elle se reculèrent pour admirer leur œuvre. Cette chambre était la seule de la maison Poufsouffle où la seule touche de jaune se trouvait sur les courtepointes en patchwork des lits et sur les écussons des robes des sorcières. Le vert des rideaux et des nombreuses plantes tranchait avec la dominante beige de la pièce. Seule chose inachevée : le tableau en liège qu'elles avaient accroché sur l'un des murs avec pour idée de le remplir de photos, de citations et de petits mots (en plus de leur emploi du temps, le côté pratique avant tout).

Le reste de la semaine se déroula rapidement pour Adèle, en dehors des heures d'Astronomie et d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle trouvait d'un ennui mortel. Le jeudi, elle finissait à 16 heures et elle en profita pour filer dans sa salle commune et aider Phoebe à préparer la salle pour leur soirée d'intégration qu'ils avaient programmé le soir même. Les Préfets avaient prévenu tout le monde qu'à 19 heures ils commenceraient, et que les retardataires se verraient affublés d'un gage. La menace avait bien fonctionné puisqu'on ne compta que peu d'étourdis qui finirent simplement avec des oreilles d'ânes sur le dessus de la tête ou un bec de pélican, tout dépendait de l'imagination de l'élève de septième année qui les métamorphosait. L'un des Préfets proposa aux premières années de se présenter en effectuant un sortilège simple qu'ils connaissaient, en montrant un domaine dans lequel ils étaient doué ou en racontant une anecdote à leur sujet. Rapidement, tout le monde se prêta au jeu et de petits groupes de formèrent, mélangeant les sorciers des différents âges et des différents groupes déjà établis entre eux. Adèle était assise sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, les chaussettes sur l'assise, en compagnie de Donnie, de Cédric et de deux autres élèves plus jeunes dont elle n'était pas sûre de bien prononcer les noms.

\- Je suis imbattable à Pierre/Feuille/Ciseaux, décréta l'un des deux élèves qui venait d'une famille de moldu et qui expliqua le jeu aux autres. Je sais toujours à l'avance ce que l'autre va jouer. C'est pareil aux cartes. Tenez, regardez.

Il se saisit d'un paquet de cartes qui trainait sur la table basse et énonçait les numéros et les familles des cartes avant de les retourner sur la table et il ne se trompa sur aucun des tirages qu'il effectua.

\- Tu dois être bon en Divination ! La chance, moi je ne comprends rien à ce que raconte Trelawney.

\- Même elle, elle ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle raconte, le rassura Cédric. Moi, je sais faire ça.

Il prit sa baguette et pointa la plante la plus proche. Après avoir murmuré une formule, de jolies fleurs orangées poussèrent et s'épanouir.

\- Faire fleurir des bourgeons plus rapidement ? S'étonna Donnie. Très romantique monsieur le tombeur, le charria-t-elle.

\- C'est mon côté féminin, répondit en souriant Cédric. Mais pas sûr que tu saches ce que c'est, toi tu fais tout comme un bourrin, la taquina-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi ! fit-elle, partant au quart de tour. Ok, ça peut m'arriver, quelques fois peut-être, d'agir avant de penser. Je suis juste un peu …

\- Tu es spontanée, l'aida Adèle.

\- C'est ça ! se réjouit Donnie. Exactement ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça, Diggory ?

\- Que tu devrais arrêter de parler et nous montrer ton talent, répliqua-t-il en riant.

\- C'est pas faux, dit-elle en riant à son tour. Alors, j'aimerais que vous pensiez chacun a un adjectif pour décrire ma superbe personne, leur demanda-t-elle.

Donnie les regarda chacun leur tour droit dans les yeux alors qu'un air concentré et sérieux venait occuper son visage.

\- Les jeunes, vous n'êtes pas du tout originaux, dit-elle aux deux sorciers dont Adèle avait oublié les noms. Spontanée, sérieusement ? On venait de le dire ! D'un autre côté, c'est toujours mieux que se qu'a pensé Cédric. Tu me trouves vraiment casse-pieds ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! Je savais que tu allais lire dans mes pensées, c'est tout. Et toi Adèle, tu avais choisi quoi ?

\- Je pensais à « Solaire ». Mais maintenant que je sais que tu peux lire dans les pensées je vais passer un peu moins de temps avec toi, lui dit Adèle en plaisantant.

\- Sois sans crainte jeune sorcière, mon grand-père ne m'a appris que des bases en légilimencie. En réalité, si la personne en face ne se concentre pas sur ce que je dois lire et n'accepte pas que je le fasse, je suis incapable de faire plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, à ton tour !

\- Très bien. Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas vraiment magique, mais j'ai quand même besoin de la baguette de l'un d'entre vous.

Cédric lui tendit la sienne, perplexe, et attendit pendant qu'elle l'examina.

\- 30,5 centimètres, bois de frêne, crin de licorne. Tu es quelqu'un de plutôt têtu et de très fidèle. Je dirais aussi que tu es d'humeur constante, tu es loin d'être lunatique. Et compte tenue de la souplesse de ta baguette je crois que tu t'adaptes facilement au changement.

Adèle lui rendit sa baguette, satisfaite de son analyse.

\- Je ne peux rien contredire, répondit Cédric en haussant les épaules. Mais j'espère être un peu plus que ça !

\- La baguette ne dit pas tout du sorcier, le rassura-t-elle. Mon père est fabricant de baguettes, alors j'ai appris un peu avec lui.

\- S'il vous plait, votre attention ! Il est l'heure de notre traditionnelle chasse au trésor ! Nous avons caché dans le château le parchemin qui vous donnera la clé pour aller en cours de Potions sans avoir la boule au ventre ! Ah, euh, non attendez, se reprit le Préfet en chef qui reçut un message que Phoebe fit léviter vers lui. Ah non, il semblerait que ce secret n'ait toujours pas été révélé au grand jour. Rogue reste Rogue et nous, nous restons de pauvres agneaux apeurés devant sa personne. Mais ce n'est rien, nous avons prévu le coup et caché dans l'enceinte de ce château une paire de miroirs à double sens, ainsi que des baguettes farceuses et autre inventions offertes par nos généreux sponsors, les jumeaux Wealsey, qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu être avec nous ce soir. Vous pouvez être seul ou en équipe, et votre objectif est de trouver ce trésor grâce aux indices déposés, et ce sans vous faire attraper par la Manticore qui rôde la nuit dans les couloirs – en vrai ce n'est que Rusard, mais cet homme est vil. Que le ou la meilleur.e gagne !

\- Pour rappel avant que vous ne partiez, le couloir du troisième étage est interdit, ce n'est donc pas la peine d'aller chercher par-là ! Et nous n'avons rien caché en extérieur non plus, rappela Phoebe alors que la plupart ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à organiser leurs équipes. Comme pour les précédentes années, ce n'est pas réservé uniquement aux premières années.

Adèle fit équipe avec Cédric pour cette mission d'importance capitale. Ayant déjà participé à toutes les précédentes éditions, Donnie préféra rester avec Phoebe qui ne pouvait participer, ayant elle-même aider à cacher les cadeaux.

\- Bon, il faut être méthodique, décréta Cédric. Si j'étais une baguette farceuse des Weasley, je me cacherais forcément dans les cuisines. C'est clairement l'endroit où ils passent le plus de temps après leurs lits.

\- Mais les cuisines, ce n'est pas juste à côté de notre salle commune ? Ce n'est pas le choix de cachette le plus aventurier.

\- Justement. On parle de Phoebe et de Duncan. Ce ne sont pas les plus téméraires.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent donc en direction des cuisines, mais une fois arrivés devant un grand tableau, le mot de passe que Cédric utilisa ne fit rien bouger.

\- Et mince, ils l'ont changé. Bon, je sais à qui demander, tu restes là où tu viens avec moi ?

\- Je t'attends ici, je vais me cacher par là-bas et voir si certains ont pensé comme nous.

Il se séparèrent et Adèle s'adossa contre l'une des colonnes, assise par terre. Elle attendit et vit en effet passer quelques premières années et d'autres plus âgés qui avaient perdu le mot de passe tout comme eux. Le sifflotement de quelqu'un lui fit relever la tête et elle sourit en apercevant l'un des jumeaux. Cédric avait raison, les cuisines avaient l'air d'être l'un de leurs lieux favoris.

\- Petite balade nocturne ? lança-t-elle à l'adresse du rouquin.

\- Visiblement toi aussi.

\- Je cherche tes baguettes farceuses. Tu m'aides à rentrer dans les cuisines ?

\- Après vous, répondit-il en faisant une courbette ridicule pour l'inviter à passer devant lui une fois qu'il eut donné le mot de passe.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans son cou lui apprit qu'elle était en compagnie de Fred, ce dont elle se doutait aux intonations de voix qu'il prenait.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton excuse pour te balader le soir dans les couloirs ?

\- Je viens nous chercher du ravitaillement à George et moi. On va bosser une bonne partie de la nuit sur un nouveau projet.

\- Un projet secret ou un projet que je peux connaitre ?

\- Un projet que tu pourras tester en avant-première, quand ce sera finit.

\- Je commence à vous cerner, ça sent le traquenard. C'est moi qui le testerai ou c'est vous qui le testerez sur moi ? fit-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent d'avancer dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'aux cuisines tout en discutant de la semaine qui venait presque de s'écouler. Adèle appréciait discuter avec Fred. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur rentrée à Poudlard, les occasions se faisaient plus rares puisqu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser dans les couloirs. Les seuls bouts de discussions qu'ils avaient eus se résumaient à Fred faisant des blagues en cours avec George et Adèle qui riait tout en essayant de se faire discrète, répondant parfois quand elle trouvait que sa répartie en valait le coup. Il est vrai que Fred était vif d'esprit et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, ce qui facilitait grandement les choses quand on était de ces gens qui pensent trop et agissent peu. Avec lui, Adèle n'avait pas le temps de se demander quel sujet aborder puisqu'il ne lui en laissait même pas le temps. Avec les jumeaux Weasley en général, il fallait suivre le rythme où ils étaient déjà loin devant.

\- On dirait que tu as l'habitude de venir ici à cette heure, nota Adèle quand ils sortirent des cuisines, Fred le sac chargé des gâteaux offerts par les elfes de maison qui n'avait pas semblés surpris de le voir débarquer aussi tard. On aurait dit qu'ils t'attendaient.

\- Depuis le temps, c'est presque un rituel, répondit le rouquin.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. A Beauxbâtons je ne me suis jamais promené de nuit dans les couloirs, c'est interdit.

\- Ici aussi, pourtant tu es là.

Ils se turent un moment, puis Fred reprit :

\- Tu veux voir un truc cool ? Je te préviens, c'est pas validé par le règlement.

Adèle acquiesça et au lieu de reprendre le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient fait pour arriver jusqu'aux cuisines, Fred s'appuya contre le mur de gauche et y disparu. Il avait attrapé la main d'Adèle juste avant de s'y engouffrer. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'aurait même vu disparaitre tellement les couloirs de ce château étaient sombres. Elle eut la même sensation étrange que lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée plateforme 9 ¾ et qu'elle avait traversé le mur de pierre pour réapparaitre sur le quai de départ du Poudlard Express.

Ils débouchèrent sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui n'en finissait pas. Au départ, la jeune fille essaya de masquer son essoufflement - comme si monter une cinquantaine de marche en essayant de suivre le rythme de Fred et de ses grandes jambes était un exercice tout à fait banal. Quand elle l'entendit toutefois être autant essoufflé qu'elle, elle ne fit plus semblant d'être une grande sportive au cardio de marathonienne.

Après de longues minutes d'escalade, ils sentirent un courant d'air frais passer sur leurs visages et s'infiltrer sous leurs robes de sorciers. La lumière de la lune éclaira les quelques marches restantes et ils émergèrent enfin de l'escalier. Adèle se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur les cuisses pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre. Elle se redressa brusquement et recula jusqu'à se heurter au jeune homme qui avait dû anticiper et l'attrapa d'une poigne ferme par le bras.

\- Surprise ! articula-t-il alors qu'il essayait toujours de reprendre sa respiration.

Adèle eu envie de lui hurler qu'il était complètement malade, que c'était terriblement dangereux et irresponsable, que sous le choc elle aurait pu basculer dans le vide. En effet, sous ses pieds elle n'avait pratiquement plus vu que le vide. Elle n'avait rien remarqué avant de se baisser, le rouquin lui cachant la vue. Elle ne put rien articuler, ne sachant plus si elle était essoufflée par l'effort pour par le choc qu'elle venait d'avoir. Même si elle avait pu parler, elle n'aurait pas trouvé les bons mots en anglais. Fred les avait menés tout en haut de l'une des plus petites tours qui se dressaient sur le château et ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le lac et sur les étendues de champs entourant Poudlard. La lune, lumineuse cette nuit-là, se reflétait dans l'eau lisse du lac et on pouvait voir une multitude d'étoiles éclairer à perte de vue un ciel sans nuages. Seul le hululement des chouettes venait troubler le silence de l'endroit. Adèle était incapable de déterminer à quelle hauteur ils se trouvaient, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que si quelqu'un se trouvait en bas il serait incapable de distinguer leurs silhouettes. Ce qui avait tant effrayée la sorcière aux premiers abords n'était pas seulement la hauteur mais aussi l'absence totale de barrière de protection. Ils se tenaient tous les deux sur un sol constitué de planches en bois qui n'était pas bien large, du moins juste assez pour les faire tenir tous les deux, peut-être une troisième personne s'ils faisaient attention.

\- _T'as vraiment un pète au casque toi_ , fut tout ce qu'elle put dire à Fred dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que tu viens de dire mais j'imagine qu'on pourrait traduire par quelque chose comme : « Quelle magnifique vue Fred, je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de voir quelque chose de si beau sans toi ». Ce à quoi je réponds « Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Mais si un lac vu de haut te fait autant d'effet, ne te retourne surtout pas où tu ne supporterais pas la vue de mon sublime visage éclairé par la lune ». Et là tu ris, parce que je suis quand même plutôt drôle –voilà, exactement se rire-là- et moi je souris parce que je suis content, acheva Fred d'une voix plus calme et plus chaude que celle qu'il avait eu tout au long de son monologue.

\- Pourquoi tu es content ? demanda Adèle presque à voix basse alors que le rouquin était toujours dans son dos.

\- J'aime surprendre et faire rire les gens. Et tu es un très bon public pour ça : tout ce que tu penses se lit sur ton visage. Même pas besoin de parler la même langue pour te comprendre.

. . . . .

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre un peu plus long ! Je suis évidemment toujours preneuse de vos avis 😊

Bisous !


End file.
